


All Along

by amorlasia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Squip, basement video games and making out what more do u want, boyf riends — Freeform, more stupid 90s soft drinks bc why not, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlasia/pseuds/amorlasia
Summary: Jeremy's got his eyes on a new girl at school, but what she says will change Jeremy's view on his life for good.





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on archive! it's shit! have fun with it.

It doesn't take a genius to realize that Jeremy Heere has trouble talking to girls. So much trouble, that he swallowed a mini supercomputer around this time last year to help him land the girl of his dreams: Christine Canigula.

Well, that didn't quite go as planned. After almost getting the entire school possessed by these "squips", Jeremy had decided that he had accepted his position in the social rankings as "loser", and would go after girls the old fashioned way. Speaking of which, Jeremy had his eye on this year's new transfer student, Jayda Leyrer.

Jayda is an outspoken, insanely smart member of the school band. Even though she just transferred to Leni Lenape High at the beginning of the year, she fit in with everyone like she'd been there from the beginning. Her long, tightly coiled curls fell effortlessly over her shoulders, and she had just recently gotten a streak of electric pink in it.

Needless to say, Jeremy was probably way out of his league, but he didn't care. The two sat next to each other in U.S. Government, due to alphabetical assortment. Over the course of the past few months, Jeremy tried to talk to her as much as possible without being incredibly creepy. His greatest accomplishment of the semester was getting her number. Even if it was just to text her about homework, it was good enough for him. What girl doesn't fall for slightly accurate United States government jokes? 

Today was the day, Jeremy decided, that he would ask Jayda to hang out after school. They'd texted a good bit over the past few weeks, and sure, maybe they were all about the role of the House of Representatives vs the Senate, but it was something. 

Jeremy was snapped out of his train of thought when his best friend Michael Mell bounded into the locker next to his. Grinning, Pepsi Blue in hand, Michael slipped his headphones onto his neck and went off like a rocket:

"Hey Jere-bear! How's it up there in la la land? Class starts in a few minutes."

"Jere-bear? Really?" Jeremy scoffed.

"It was worth a shot," Michael shrugged, "for real though Jeremy, what's got you staring into your locker like it's got the key to the universe in it?"

"Y'know Jayda right? From my U.S. Gov class?"

Michael nodded, and Jeremy couldn't help but notice the spark in his eyes falter for a moment before returning to attention.

"Well, I was kinda thinking about asking her out today at lunch,” Jeremy proposed.

“I thought you two only ever talked about the government,” Michael questioned, taking a quick sip of his electric blue soda.

“Y-yea I mean kind of. But that’s why I want to ask her to hang out, so that we can talk about something _other_ than the government,” Jeremy reasoned.

Michael shrugged again, “It’s your funeral dude. Guess I’ll go sit with Rich or someone at lunch to give you your space to pounce.”

“Thanks dude,” Jeremy said appreciatively.

Michael began to raise his headphones back to his ears for the walk back to class when Jeremy caught his wrist. 

“Hey, Mike, this isn’t last year, I promise. No more ‘Michael in the bathroom’, alright? You know you’re always gonna be my favorite person,” Jeremy said, releasing Michael’s wrist as quickly as he grabbed it.

“Go after your girl,” Michael said with a soft smile.

“Thanks again,” Jeremy said. “What’s with the Pepsi Blue? Did Spencer’s run out of Mountain Dew Red?”

“Ah, yea, it’s on back order or some shit like that. Apparently there’s some big 90s con coming up or whatever and they bought up Spencer’s entire supply. God damn con bastards,” Michael said with a grin.

Jeremy chuckled, and waved Michael goodbye as he went off to U.S. Government and Michael headed to chemistry.

Unfortunately, Jeremy didn’t get anything more than a standard greeting from Jayda in class. The next three periods dragged like molasses. All Jeremy could do was think and rehearse what he wanted to say to Jayda at lunch. If there were an overthinking contest, Jeremy would easily take the gold.

Finally, lunch came. After receiving a barely edible burger and broccoli coated with enough butter to make Paula Dean proud from the cafeteria, Jeremy cautiously made his way to Jayda’s table. 

Jayda sat nonchalantly on the lunch table, her scuffed combat boots resting on the attached seat while she laughed and ate with her friends. Jeremy approached meekly, addressing Jayda quietly:

“H-hey Jayda. Uh, what’s up?”

“Oh hey Jeremy! Nothing really, did you need something?” Jayda said, her plump lips revealing a brilliant smile.

“Well, uh, it’s not really that big of a deal. B-but if you had some time I was wondering if we could talk, or something?” Jeremy stuttered.

“Sure thing!” Jayda beamed. “Hey guys, I’ll be back in a bit,” she called back to her friends.

Once they moved down to the empty section of the table, Jeremy blurted,

“So I was wondering if, maybe, you’d like to hang out sometime after school this week?” 

“Oh, yea, you want to study for the U.S. Gov test on Thursday?” Jayda asked.

_Shit_ , Jeremy thought. Last year’s Jeremy would’ve taken the study date in a heartbeat, but present day Jeremy knew that would be a lie.

“Um, that’s not really what I had in mind? W-what I mean is that I was thinking we could hang out for fun, or something like that,” Jeremy admitted.

Jayda deflated slightly, eyes flicking somewhere remotely behind Jeremy to another table. She started to pick at her chipping nail polish as she replied:

“Look, Jeremy, you’re really sweet and funny, but I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking that.”

“Huh?” Jeremy said dumbly, “Who the hell else would want to date me?”

Jayda snorted, covering her face with her hand as she laughed. “Oh my god, high school guys are really the most dense people on earth aren’t they?”

“If you’re gonna make fun of me, I’ll just leave,” Jeremy said dejectedly. 

“No, Jeremy, wait. Sorry, but I just figured it was common knowledge about you and that anti-social headphones kid. What’s his name? Marshall?” Jayda said.

“Michael. It’s Michael. What about us?” Jeremy said defensively.

“That’s it. It’s you two. Always. Everyone sees how you look at each other. I’ve only been here two months and it’s pretty plain for me to see that something’s going on between you two that’s going unacknowledged,” Jada explained.

Jeremy blinked. Him… and Michael? Of course, assholes had suggested it derogatorily before, but he’d never actually thought about it seriously. He never thought anyone else took it seriously. But Jayda did, and Jayda isn’t an asshole. Maybe she has a point? But Jeremy wasn’t gay. At least, he didn’t think he was.

“Hey, dude, don’t look so shell-shocked,” Jayda said, resting hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “I’m not saying you have to do anything, I’m just saying it’s right there in front of you. Here, come sit with me and my friends for the rest of lunch and we’ll talk.”

Jeremy looked up from his tray and smiled softly, nodding his head in agreement. The two moved back to Jayda’s other friends and the end of the table, and they greeted Jeremy with open arms, laughing and joking all the same. When the bell rang, Jeremy was disappointed to return to the solitude of his mind for the next few classes. He knew what would be at the forefront of his mind this time.

—

It had been two weeks since Jeremy spoke with Jayda about his… relationship status.

He and Michael sat in Michael’s basement, Game Cube controllers in hand, pounding away at their newest addition to their collection of 90’s video games. Jeremy found it hard to pay attention, his hands sweaty against the controller.

Jayda talked to him more during class than ever before—but only ever about Michael. She had suggested several times that it wasn’t weird to find both girls and guys attractive; that it was just “being bisexual” and “look at Rich, he’s definitely happier now that he’s admitted it to himself”.

Jeremy had trouble thinking about it. As if he needed anything else to make him different from everyone else.

“Earth to Jeremy! These aliens aren’t gonna kill themselves!” Michael shouted.

“Hmm? Oh, shit, sorry Mike,” Jeremy said, moving the joystick that had been idly sitting under his thumb the past few minutes.

The screen dimmed with the pause screen as Michael tossed his controller onto the ground next to his battered bean bag chair.

“You’re killing me Jer! Literally in the game, but figuratively with this… this _funk_ you’ve been in. Tell me what’s wrong,” Michael said.

White noise filled Jeremy’s ears, and each blink felt like it encouraged the tears to drop like bombs. His fingers fidgeted with the edges of his old blue sweater against his will. Michael knew all of the nervous habits brought on by Jeremy’s rampant anxiety, and there was no way in hell he’d ignore them now.

Jeremy heard the beads in Michael’s bean bag shift and the next second Michael was on his chair next to him, ending his fidgeting with a strong grip on each wrist. Jeremy inhaled quickly, trying to move before he did anything regrettable.

“Don’t. Please just, don’t pull away from me. You can tell me anything. You won’t lose me. Not ever,” Michael whispered.

Jeremy’s fist clenched, and a whimper escaped his mouth as he raised his head to meet Michael’s eyes. He _couldn’t_ , not with the way Michael’s soft look pierced him to the core.

A lone tear escaped Jeremy’s eye, and Michael reached up hesitantly to brush it away.

“Michael,” Jeremy mumbled, voice wobbling over the syllables.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t hide from me,” Michael whispered, moving his hand to the back of Jeremy’s neck to play with the curling hairs.

“I’m scared. Fuck, Michael, why am I like this?” Jeremy shook his head.

“Like what? Obviously this is hard—bad, erm—rough for you,” Michael stumbled.

Jeremy laughed airily at his friend’s ability to make such a serious moment laughable. Still, Jeremy felt his heart beating loud as a stereo, and Michael was so close. 

Incredibly close.

Before he could think twice, Jeremy moved forward and planted a quick, unsuspected kiss on Michael’s soft lips. Michael looked like he was having trouble processing what happened, like an old computer buffering.

“I-I-I’m so-sorry Michael it’s just I—” Jeremy stuttered, the tears beginning to flow down his face torrentially.

Suddenly, the switch flipped in Michael’s mind and he was on top of him, pressing his lips hard against Jeremy’s. His words swallowed, Jeremy balled his fists into the hemline of Michael’s old sweatshirt like an anchor to reality, reminding himself that he was _here_ , with Michael kissing him like he was air supply.

The kiss broke for a moment after Michael tasted salt in his mouth and, upon realizing they were Jeremy’s tears, pulled away to swipe his thumbs gently against Jeremy’s cheeks. Jeremy sniffled, moving his hands cautiously up to Michael’s waist and wrapping his arms around him there. Michael nuzzled his nose into Jeremy’s cheek, kissing the corners of his eyes where the last of the tears resided.

“I was so afraid,” Jeremy whispered.

“Me too,” Michael spoke softly into Jeremy’s ear, catching the lobe between his teeth before letting go quickly.

Jeremy breathed in sharply, letting it out slowly as Michael began to prop himself above Jeremy’s face.

“How long?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. We were always different, but I thought it was just us being us until…”

“Until what?”

“Jayda. She, um, well she kinda told me that apparently the entire school actually thought we were dating already,” Jeremy blurted.

Surprisingly, Michael wasn’t angry. He seemed amused. A lazy smile spread across his face as he leaned down to press a soft yet firm kiss onto Jeremy’s lips.

“Well, Jeremy Heere, are we dating?” Michael teased.

“I-I, well yes, I guess. Only if you want to! But, I mean, I guess that means I’m gay? O-or maybe—”

Michael silenced him with soft lips on his forehead. Involuntarily, Jeremy’s eyes slid shut, as if his body was telling him that this was it—this was what he was meant to find.

“Don’t worry about that stuff, yea? I’d rather just keep on being us. Video games, slushies…” Michael trailed. 

“And whatever boyfriends do,” Jeremy finished shyly.

“Yea, whatever boyfriends do,” Michael said with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

After a quick peck, Michael was up and across the basement floor, discarding empty bottles and grabbing two new sodas from the fridge in the corner. Once he’d returned, a question Michael asked him earlier resurfaced in Jeremy’s mind.

“Hey… Mike?” Jeremy asked.

“Yea Jere-bear?” Michael said with the same grin.

“You asked me how long… What about you? How long?”

Michael stopped twisting open the cap of his drink and looked at Jeremy, flashing vulnerable eyes before smiling softly and saying:

“All along.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you so desire to see my shit writing again, let me know @ twinpilots.tumblr.com


End file.
